For A Time
by Jaffee Leeds
Summary: AU A Conversation between Maedhros and little Elros, featuring a sleeping Elrond and watchful Maglor. A drabble from a year ago. R


**Author's Note:** I wrote this a long time ago. After digging it out of the "Holy Archives" my sister encouraged me to post it. After reading so many stories that portray Maedhros as abusive and sadistic concerning Elrond and Elros, I decided to take her advice. I hope you like it…and if so, please review.

_dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp_

**For A Time**

_dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp_

_And the Oath slept for a time._

_ The Silmarillion_

The battle is over. Morgoth is cast into the void.

The earth is torn, but already begins to mend and heal. High above the changed world Earendil sails bestowing the Silmarils light on all of Middle Earth. The cool air sweeping off the mountain stings my eyes, and whips my hair across my face.

I have never leant how to braid with one hand and so it blows, unhindered around me. I should go inside and join the rejoicing elves of my household, but I don't. My gaze is fastened only on that star, the sight of which reminds me of those two which remain.

"It is beautiful, is it not?"

My brother is approaching, bearing a sleeping Elrond on his shoulder. They look like father and son and I know the elfling thinks of my brother so. Elrond does not remember his father well, and neither Maglor or I have the courage to tell them the truth.

"The sight gladdens my heart brother. But what of the remaining jewels in Eonwe's possession?" I ask.

"Speak not of them Maedhros, my heart sickens at the thought." Maglor hisses as his grasp tightens around the toddler. The child squirms and sticks a thumb into his mouth.

"Maglor, think of Atar, what he endured for them!" I say, not even believing my own words. Deep in the recesses of my heart I loathe and despise the priceless gems. I know the torment of the Oath will haunt us every minute they are out of our possession.

While these thoughts swirl through my guilt ridden mind the other Peredhel comes in search of his brother.

"Elros, what's wrong?" I asked as I kneel to the boy's level and see his tear streaked face.

"I had a terrible dream about Amme. She died! And Atar did too! I was lost in the woods and when I called your names no one came!" he flung himself into my arms as he wailed, "I was so alone!"

I cuddle the sobbing boy to me, his damp face pressed into my neck and his skinny frame shuddering with his cries.

"There Elros, fear not! All is well, for you see Atar Maglor here with Elrond, and I am here. Shush child, shush."

I feel Maglor's eyes upon me but I refuse to meet his gaze. I hold in my arms the tragic result of our relentless search for the Silmarils. I lift Elros chin and wipe away his tears with my hand, callused from war, but gentle with this innocent elfling.

"Come, Elros. Look there, do you see yonder star?" I say directing his grey eyes upward.

"Y..yes." he hiccups.

"Do you know that is not just any star? It is part of you and I, sailing through the seas of heaven."

His eyes widen and he looks down and examines himself. "But I have all of myself here. What part of me is gone?"

Standing with the child in my arms I point to his heart saying, "Deep inside of you Elros your heart beats, bringing life's blood to your body. But before the blood was yours do you know where it came from?"

He shakes his head, dark bangs falling into his eyes.

"It was your Atar's, Elros. And when you were conceived it became part of you."

"But…But isn't my Atar right here?" he asked looking confusedly at Maglor. My brother comes over and brushes the hair out of Elros' eyes.

"I am your foster Atar, I am taking care of you because your real Atar is sailing across heaven now." That is what Uncle Maedhros means when he says that part of you is in the star."

"What part of Maedhros is there? His hand?" Elros asks. Looking up at the star as if he would see a hand cupping the gleaming star.

I laugh at the thought and tickle the child as I reply, "No indeed. My hand was lost long ago in a battle for life. No, the part of me that is there is the Silmaril your Atar wears upon his brow. When I was an elfling my Atar made the Silmaril."

"So, we'll always be together won't we?" asks the boy happily gazing from my brother to me.

I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry, the words stuck in my throat. My hesitation frightens Elros, he is an excitable child, and he grabs my sleeve tightly, "Won't we?" He insists.

"Elros, as long as that star, the star of Earendil sails we will be together in spirit. Even if we are sundered far apart on earth." I manage. I doubt he fully understands what I say but he nods and leans his dark head against mine. Wrapping his arms around my neck lovingly.

"I love you Maedhros." he says. He speaks in Westron, an odd habit of his Half-Elven heritage, but endearing none the less.

"And I you Elros, sleep now child."

Silently my brother and I stand as the night waxes and wanes, holding the children of the Silmarils. For their very existence would not have come to be but for the strife that brought us to Arda.

"I won't fight for them any longer." Maglor says, braking the morning's still mantle. I look down at the sleeping children.

"No," I agree, "Not now."


End file.
